


Lost like the sound of my steps

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Garcia si siede su una panca e si chiude i pugni contro la fronte.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost like the sound of my steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris/gifts).



> P0rn Fest #8: "Mattia Destro/Rudi Garcia, sesso intercrurale".  
> Maritombola #6: "24 - Violaciocca rupestre - vicinanza."  
> COW-T #5: "Qualcosa di nuovo".

"Oh," dice, e fa per uscire prima che Mattia gli faccia un cenno con la testa, "pensavo fossi già andato via." Garcia non prova curiosità all'idea di trovarsi Mattia ancora a Trigoria - non è certo il primo che rimane in palestra un'ora e più oltre il necessario, o che sfoga sulle cyclette tensioni familiari o extrasportive. Che sia il primo a stargli vicino e a toccarlo un attimo più dell'accettabile senza imbarazzi da parte di entrambi, è fuor d'ogni dubbio, e Garcia l'ha accettato più o meno dal terzo giorno di convivenza professionale.

"Son quasi pronto." È probabilmente vero: gli manca solo la maglia, l'unica cosa non appallottolata sulla panca. "Mi son distratto e ho perso tempo, prima."

 _A far cosa?_ , sarebbe la domanda più sensata da parte di Garcia, ma resta in silenzio - non gli interessa poi molto - e comunque neppure ha tempo di porla, quella domanda; Mattia è di nuovo a distanza troppo ravvicinata per non restarne vagamente turbato, così vicino che può sentire l'odore di bagnoschiuma della pelle nuda, così vicino che può contargli i peli della barba mentre dischiude la bocca. Mattia gli assaggia appena le labbra e Garcia salta indietro per lo spavento, scontrandosi col muro, e poi ancora col corpo di Mattia.

"Cosa-"

"Non parlare." Mattia gli si schiaccia contro, Garcia può sentire la tensione di ogni muscolo che viene a contatto col suo corpo. Un momento più tardi, può sentire anche la tensione che preme contro i pantaloni di Mattia e contro la sua coscia. "Per favore. So che lo vuoi."

 _Che voglio cosa?_ , e la mano di Mattia risponde per lui. Garcia gli mette le mani sulle spalle, come a volerlo respingere, ma gli mancano le forze, perché si ritrova eccitato da quella presa delicata ma sicura in troppo poco tempo perché una negazione possa essere credibile. Sente il cuore battergli come quando era un ragazzino, e sbirciava nelle stanze più buie con l'eccitazione di potervi trovare gli alieni. 

Garcia chiude il suo abbraccio dietro la schiena di Mattia e lui soffoca un suono compiaciuto contro la sua spalla, cerca il suo petto scosso da respiri affannosi insinuando le mani sotto la giacca, e non si ferma mai, neppure un momento, mai smette di scuotere il proprio bacino contro quello di Garcia; e anzi accelera, Mattia, perché le mani di Garcia sono sui suoi glutei, il sesso duro si scontra col proprio più e più volte e il fastidio dell'attrito dei loro vestiti sparisce, inghiottito dall'intensità di un orgasmo che coglie prima Mattia - il sapore salato e amaro della pelle di Garcia sulla sua lingua - e poi il suo allenatore - un respiro flebile e spezzato, tre o quattro sussulti contro il proprio corpo, un'intensa sensazione di sbagliato che gli riempie la bocca mentre mormora il nome di Mattia.

"Che ho fatto?" sussurra, e sono passati già alcuni minuti, e Mattia, il sorriso che contrasta con un'espressione vagamente febbricitante, lo sta rassettando con una pazienza non da lui; o forse non l'ha neppure mai conosciuto, perché la voglia di lui, Mattia, doveva covarla da troppo tempo - e ora che è esplosa, si salvi chi può. _Che ho fatto_ , perché Garcia non concepisce ancora che quel qualcosa l'hanno fatto tutti e due. E forse non lo concepirà neppure in futuro.

Nel sorriso di Mattia non c'è traccia di malizia, ma neppure alcuna di compassione: lascia andare i capelli umidi di Garcia, allenta la stretta sul suo corpo, interrompe ogni contatto qualche istante prima di chiudersi la porta dello spogliatoio alle spalle.

Solo allora Garcia si siede su una panca, e si chiude i pugni contro la fronte.


End file.
